The Colours Trilogy
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: A mild rejection, a triple shot of Firewhisky, and a confession of love from a friend. All that Harry needs to make his life OK again. HBP, AU. High Harry/Luna fluff, irate but not evil!Ginny, subliminal Dean bashing, shrewd!Hermione. A CORRECTED REPOST.
1. Blues Breaker

**Blues Breaker**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. This is the trilogy which I started my fanfiction writing career with - so be positive because I think it's my magnum opus. Here is the first chapter, Blues Breaker. Like I've said in another story, I frequently slip in references to things in the books/movies and make jokes based on canon things, even if my plots turn out to be AU (which they do, a lot). This story is DEFINITELY AU, and the tongue-in-cheek reference-and-joke habit is definitely pressed to the hilt throughout this trilogy. This starts off after the events of the UK version of HBP, page 268 (in other words, when Harry and Ron see Ginny and Dean in the corridor). A few lines in the first paragraph are inspired by that page. Enjoy!**

Whoknew an aftermath of a Quidditch practice would start off such a rollercoaster ride? Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room, trying to boost Ron's depression (again, his keeping skills were threatening to break into the danger zone), and stumbled across the thing that would start it all off. The trigger of the most insanely twisted metaphorical gun in the world. Ginny and Dean glued together in the corridor. Tuning out Ron's rant, Harry felt like sinking into the ground. He wanted to jinx Dean to jelly - the urge was sparked by sudden passion for Ginny. Over October he tried to get rid of the feelings, but it did no good at all. The Hogsmeade trip in November seemed the perfect opportunity to ask Ginny out - not wanting to be too forward, he'd said he wanted a friendly day out with her - but when she said her day at Hogsmeade would be spent with Dean, he decided to go alone. Harry needed to drown his sorrows, so the Hog's Head was the perfect haven. Sliding up to the wiry, vaguely familiar barman (although for the life of him he couldn't think why) Harry said "Firewhisky, make a double. Triple, if I can handle it." Once the barman had got it, he went to a table and started on the fierce drink. Half-way through the second shot, a vague and dreamy voice uttered "A glass of mead, please". Harry tuned, and saw Luna Lovegood, looking like a thousand Galleons in a simple white top, silvery-blue coat to match her eyes, and red flares. Simply quirky, but stunning. _Just like Luna's personality at times_, Harry thought.

"Hello, Harry" she said in that lighter-than-air tone of hers that made you want to fly on silver wings. "Hard time?"

"You could say that" Harry replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Romance-type stuff."

"Oh." Luna remarked, slightly off-put by the topic that seemed to be swimming through Harry's head. Of course, she also suspected other things might be swimming in his head as well. "Ginny said you were a bit off-track". This remark made it click in Harry's head.

"Ginny. There's the catalyst for this dolefulness." Luna quickly put two and two together, and sat down at Harry's table.

"What do you mean Harry? Surely Ginny's not the one you - oh goodness!"

"See, Luna? This is why you're my spiritual confidante. You get me without having to try". He kissed her hand, making a pinkish tinge appear on her pale cheeks. Pink, but due to the paleness of her skin, it looked almost crimson.

"Go on, tell me. What's all the mental blibbering about?" Luna said. Harry looked her straight in the eye.

"You sure you want to hear?"

"Of course. You pay attention to my stories, why shouldn't I listen to you?".

"OK" Harry responded, feeling completely at ease because Luna would completely take it all in, just like he took in all of her anecdotes. She was right, why shouldn't she listen?

"Lately, I've been having musings about Ginny. Today I even asked to have a friendly day with her in the village. But the Gryffindor version of the devil reincarnate got in the way", finishing that last sentence with mild bitterness in his voice. "Dean Thomas".

"Oh yes" Luna quoted. "He can be a bit hostile, can't he? His aura is always jet black whenever I see him". This last comment, for no reason, made Harry crack. Next he was chortling like no-one. So much so that half the Firewhisky came out. Seeing what a coughing fit he was about to have, Luna smoothly thumped on the back.

"Thanks".

"No problem." After shaking his head a few times, he went on. "I suppose it's all my fault. I mean, I know Ginny's had guys before Dean, but this is the first time I've seen her kiss one of them. My brain put me in Dean's place and just kept wondering - what if?"

"Look Harry." Luna said, turning serious, or as serious as you'd expect, for her voice kept the silver-wings tone, but grew marginally louder. "Ginny's clearly not the right person for you. It's been a wild goose chase for past six years, anyone can see that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look - Ginny's had this crush on you for, well, forever, and you don't return it. And then she goes and gets herself in a firm bond with someone else, and only then do you feel the same way? Kind of pointless, really."

"So.. do you think that the perfect person's out there for me?"

"Oh definitely, right around the corner." Luna then made the pink**/**crimson tinge look normal as she went to crimson**/**maroon. "I've got something that might clear your thinking a little bit", reaching into her bag, and she was glad to be bending down so Harry wouldn't see her face. After a few seconds she retrieved a pair of what Harry thought looked like, from he could gather, ear-trumpets, if such things existed.

"Wrackspurt siphons." Luna quipped breezily, reading the befuddled look on Harry's face as only she could. "Just put them in your ears. I'll do the rest". Harry was momentarily iffy about doing so, but then it crossed his mind ''_Nothing to worry about, this is just classic Luna, it's fine. After all, she's my spiritual confidante_." Luna then nodded, since her telepathic powers had been at work at that moment. Harry inserted the siphons, Luna inhaled and exhaled four times, made a circling motion with her wand around Harry's face, and said "_Aufero brain vexo!_" Feeling a rush in his ears which quickly emptied into the air, Harry felt he was able to focus on the thoughts at hand, and not have them blurred in his head (as the only way he could describe it).

"Better?"

"Very much, thanks. So you were saying how you think my soul mate's out there waiting?"

"Oh yes" Luna conveyed, consciously placing her hand on Harry's, although he didn't notice. "Someone who understands you completely with no bumps in the road".

"I suppose when you look at it like that, yeah. I mean, Ginny and I - we-we, have an interest in Quidditch but that's it". Harry then remembered the Thestral-driven carriages, the talk in the forest, smiling at the wispy form of a hare, and finding Luna's shoes. It sunk in. "Luna, it's getting late, d'you think we could go back?"

"Sure." That night, both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had similar dreams, both a bit restless. Harry kept thinking - Ginny or Luna? Sure Ginny was nice enough, but only for the past year had she been able to talk to him without her face matching her hair in utter embarrassment. But with Luna... it was a complete 180. From the moment she had said 'You're just as sane as I am' he had felt it in the back of his brain. As they got to know each other better, the fuzzy and numb sensation in his head had gradually taken hold of his heart as well. He'd always had those peculiar feelings for Luna, but he figured the two of them would remain friends. _Hang on though_, said a confident voice in his head, utterly different from the nagging one that plagued him sometimes, _she blushed slightly when you kissed her hand_. _And she went crimson when you asked about whether the perfect person's out there_.

It was suddenly blazingly clear. _Luna has those peculiar feelings for me like I do for her! And despite this funk with Ginny I'm having right now, I've always had those feelings, it just didn't register since I haven't seen her recently_. Prodded awake by his thoughts, Harry swiftly donned his Invisibility Cloak and headed across the seventh floor, when he inhaled very quickly. _Couldn't have expected anything less_. There was Luna, skipping with her eyes closed. _She is sure devoted to that sense of house spirit_, Harry thought, as he saw her sky-blue and bronze pajamas. It was just one of her off-beat habits. That mix of sleepwalking and skipping. He slid up behind her and breathed her name in her ear. Instinctively, Luna flapped her hands around her ears.

"No, it's not the Wrackspurts, it's just me". For the first time ever in their friendship, Luna looked genuinely surprised when Harry slipped off the Cloak.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Hey. Could you just walk past the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry three times please?" Harry asked.

"Will it become clear in a minute why?" Luna queried. Harry lightly chuckled.

"Yes. I just never expected you to ask that question. Just walk past thrice, thinking _I need a comfortable place to talk with a close friend_." Luna did so, and a pine door with a bronze doorknob appeared. "Go on, then" Harry stated, holding the door open for her in an overly-gentlemanly manner.

"Recognize this place yet?" Harry asked.

"Vaguely." Luna replied, her tone fitting the word she'd just said in every way.

"It's the Room of Requirement - the old DA room!" Harry pointed out.

"Oh!" - it hit Luna like a stunner. Harry smiled.

"The room can be set to be anything you want though. Sit down. Anything on your mind?" Taking her place on the silky cushions, Luna prepared herself for the ultimate confession.

"I just... I feel... and you were my first real friend and everything..." Harry stopped her by putting a finger ever so lightly on her lips. It felt like a mildly warm bolt of lightning was going through his finger.

"I think I know where you're going with this, and to tell you the truth, I feel that way as well".

"You do?"

"Of course. Like you said, we understand each other completely, right down to here." Harry touched Luna's heart, which was beating like an incredibly fierce jackhammer. Luna looked likely to explode, with her face turning deep maroon and her brain spinning inside.

"I've had those feelings ever since you smiled at my hare Patronus." she said, struggling to get the words out. Harry remembered that moment with fondness, with a slightly metallic grip around his heart.

"As for me, it's been ever since we shared a carriage that September." He then said something he knew was coming straight from the heart.

"When I'm feeling down and blue, you make me light and happy again Luna. You're my blues breaker and you'll always will be."

Luna turned the deepest maroon known to wizardkind. She just didn't expect what happened next. Harry moved in close and embraced her lips. For both of them, it was like flying on Firewhisky-fuelled Thestrals. Ten seconds, that's all it lasted. But it could have seemed like ten minutes. Harry pulled back afterwards, noticing the window just above Luna. The moon was just there, titled at forty-five degrees. It cast a beam on her already creamy-blonde hair, turning it so dazzling white Harry could barely stay conscious. _That's why she's called Luna_, he thought._ She has the cheery spirit of the moon inside her, only she never has the dark side_. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw what vaguely resembled a plank of wood and a clutter of orange, but he didn't care about that. All that mattered was that he was moving on from what now looked like feebly pathetic musings. His true love lay with his soul mate, the lovely Luna Lovegood. His only light. His blues breaker for all time.

**AN: Awwwwww! Aren't they just **_**adorable**_**? Harry and Luna together until the end of time! If you can get any of the tongue-in-cheek jokes, say so in a review. It's pretty easy to guess what the plank of wood and clutter of orange are metaphors for. (Oh dear...) Obviously the term 'blues breaker' has a literal meaning here, because Luna can 'break' Harry's 'bluesy' bouts of depression. But the title goes deeper too - again, it's one of my tongue-in-cheek jokes. Blues Breaker also is the name of a song. Anyone who guesses who did it is a musical genius. Hint: The song is from a mid-80s rock EP.**


	2. The Purple Trio

**The Purple Trio**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. This is the trilogy which I started my fanfiction writing career with - so be positive because I think it's my magnum opus. Here is the second chapter, The Purple Trio. Sorry if Blues Breaker seems wobbly - it was the first HP thing I'd ever wrote, so you can't blame for clumsiness.**

**Speaking of the first chapter, the song it's named after appears on the **_**Star Fleet**_** EP done by Brian May and Eddie Van Halen - it's nearly 13 minutes long and a guitar journey to the heavens! If you liked the first trilogy installment, you'll love this one, believe me. The story gets deeper, and it shows Luna doing one of things she does best - cutting off awkward complications with her infectious dreaminess!**

Ginny enjoyed these secretive laps around the stadium at night. It gave her time to think - primarily about her Quidditch skills, but also other things - to be perfectly honest, miscellaneous thoughts had been overtaking her brain a lot lately. She lit a pleasant fire in her head when she thought how she was able to always slip out here undetected - _Fred and George's courage and wackiness probably has rubbed off on me_, she thought. _That's probably what makes me such a true Gryffindor_. As she streaked past the moon, Ginny's brain went down a different avenue - it made her think of her good friend Luna Lovegood. _Luna told me her mother's key hobby was creating new spells - Mrs. Lovegood must have had a good knowledge of Latin, then. Heck, maybe that's what the inspiration for Luna's name - it's Latin for moon, after all. Her parents might have seen a particularly bright moon the night she was born. I suppose in some ways Luna reflects that brightness - she's as much an ultra-smart Ravenclaw as I am an ultra-brave Gryffindor. We're both perfect examples of the prime characteristics of our houses_. Ginny laughed moderately when she cast her thoughts back to her first flying lesson in first-year.

Ginny and Luna had been next to each other, trying to get hold of their brooms, but Luna had half-heartedly given up on trying to do so.

"_What's up, Luna? Don't you like the idea of brooms for travel?_" Ginny had said.

"_Not really. There are other ways to travel in the air beside brooms._" Luna had replied. "_Like Thestrals. But the poor things are so busy pulling the start-of-year carriages they barely get the chance to fly._" From that moment on, Ginny had seen the friendly side of Luna and became her accquintance - they still only had classes together twice a week to this day, but they were still as chummy as could be. And by a weird coincidence, she saw in one of the seventh-floor windows Luna's familiar streak of blonde. But when she saw an equally familiar raven-haired silhouette beside Luna, Ginny's head started to spin. Maybe it was just the lateness of the hour. She'd try to make the imagination-influenced paranoia go in her sleep. After second period - DADA, and Snape was being particularly nasty today, criticizing her essay at every turn, although she couldn't think why - Ginny sped to a relaxing break with gusto. She bumped into Luna in the corridor, who had just had a particularly tough Runes test. "Hey, Ginny. Tests do drag, don't they?"

"You're telling me" Ginny replied. "I just a Defense one, and Snape was snapping at me like Merlin-knows-what."

"Tough break" Luna sympathised. "Oh, hey Harry!" she called, waving to him as he came out of the Transfiguration room - turning magenta as she did so, Ginny noted suspiciously. Harry, in turn, had taken on a fiery colour as he waved back.

"Er... Luna, could I talk to you. _Urgently, please?_" Ginny rushed over her words as Luna followed into a gap behind a portrait of Sir Cadogan dozing. "Any reason of why all the cheeriness and red faces between you and Harry?" Ginny asked, slightly waspishly. "I-I-I don't know w-what you're talking a-about." Luna stammered - a first for the calm and collected Ravenclaw. "Come off it" Ginny bit back. "I know there's something behind it."

"N-n-no there's isn't!" Luna remarked defensively, as she headed off for her next lesson - thankfully, Divination, because the planets always made her think of happy memories. Harry only wished he was having such calming lessons. By lunch, the only thing keeping him sane was that previous night in Hogsmeade. Wanting utter peace and tranquility, he took the steak-and-kidney pie up to his dorm. He just felt like it.

Half-way through it, he recieved a slightly unexpected visitor. His brain and lips were ready to breathe Luna's name, like he had in the seventh-floor corridor, but by all meanings of the word surprise, it was Hermione who entered his company. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked "You've been acting distant all day. I know the tests must be getting to you and everything-"

"Hermione, it's not that... it's something else." Harry interrupted.

"What?"

"Well... I can imagine Ginny and Dean had a good time in Hogsmeade yesterday..." _Oh no_, Hermione thought, _he's gone and seen Ginny in a different light_ "...and to be truthful, I did too."

"What?" exclaimed Hermione, coming out of her reverie. As she started thinking why, Harry began stuttering letters so he produced them double, for example 's' became 'ss'. "Hang on Harry" Hermione remarked, struck by sudden thought "There isn't any _alliterative_ connection here, is there?" in a tone that suggested she slightly knew what he was getting to. He nodded, unable to contain himself - he was thinking of the Room of Requirement so badly it almost clawed at his brain. Blue and golden-brown sparks emitted from his wand. Unfortunately, Hermione saw this, and realised a house connection.

"Let's see... alliterative Ravenclaws" she whispered under her breath. "Padma Patil?" Harry shook his head. "Cho Chang?" Hermione asked in a slightly sensitive voice, as she knew about Harry's past feelings for Cho. Harry shook his head with so much force it might've come off, whilst also throwing Hermione a slightly dirty look. "You know full well I can't much as be within thirty feet of Cho now, after the disaster."

"Oh." Hermione retorted, casting around inside her brain, and was struck again. "Not... I don't believe it!" she squeaked, pausing to check it was just her and Harry in the dorm. "_You and Luna?_" she breathed, making Harry go dark maroon. "How?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I was drinking Firewhisky in the Hog's Head yesterday, Luna came in looking like a thousand Galleons, I told her about my musings about Ginny" - _so he did have a brief thing for Ginny_, Hermione thought - "and she got rid of the invading Wrackspurts. Later we bumped into each other in the seventh-floor corridor last night, had a talk in the Room of Requirement, and realised we had feelings for each other. Turns out we both had it hidden for a long time."

"Oh, _Harry_!" Hermione squealed, hugging him so tightly his chest went a bit concave.

"One thing, though." Harry responded, once he'd stopped irregularly breathing. "Anything."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I promise." Hermione uttered. "You're my best friend."

"Thanks, Herm. I knew I could trust you" Harry mentioned "You're my closest female friend - apart from Luna, of course" he quipped, turning pink "b-b-but then again, th-that's d-d-different."

"Yes, it is." The next morning, at breakfast, Harry and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table - Ron was catching up on his beauty sleep, although how sleep came over food in Ron's priority list, neither of knew. Indeed, they thought he'd strayed from himself - when Harry went a bit pink. There was Luna, at the Ravenclaw table, waving. Once they'd sat down, Hermione nudged Harry, whispered something. Harry nodded back, because Ginny had just entered the Hall.

"Hey Ginny!" called Luna in her misty voice.

"Hi, Luna." Ginny replied, trying to keep the frostiness in her voice to a minimum.

"Hi, Ginny." Harry recited. "How are you finding that History of Magic essay?"

"How do you know about that?" Ginny shot back.

"Oh...er - Hermione told me", thankful for the pause in which Hermione had nudged him.

"What?" Hermione implied, for Ginny was giving her a really cold and venomous look. "Like I can't share your schoolwork with Harry or Ron?" Ginny's face changed from a scowl to a slight smile, although she was still a bit tense.

"Thanks for that" Harry whispered. "I don't think Gin would take it too lightly if she knew Luna had told me about the essay."

"No problem."

"Even if she did, what makes me the bad guy here? She and Luna have History of Magic together, so it's only natural either one of them would tell me. We're all in the same circle of friends."

"I know." Hermione whispered back. "Look, give it some time. When the moment's right, you'll tell her about it." Unfortunately for them, Ginny had heard the last few words.

"Tell who about what?"

"Oh! Umm - tell Lavender Ron has feelings for her!" Harry hastily thought up. "I mean, she's had a crush on Ron for a while now, so who are we to slow down their happiness?" Ginny tensed for a moment, and Harry prepared himself for another trademark fury. She calmed down though, despite the fact Harry thought he saw that familiar glint of fire in her eyes.

"I suppose you're right" she said, starting on her toast, not touching the bacon she usually used for her favourite breakfast of self-made bacon sandwiches.

"Not making your special bacon sandwiches?" Hermione asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"No." Ginny remarked neutrally. "Dean's teaching me the vegetarian way of doing things." Hermione and Harry scoffed, although they both managed to turn it into a chuckle.

"What?" Ginny asked quizzically.

"Nothing" Harry replied, the laughter still playing on his lips. "I think it's nice. I mean, it's good people are getting some happiness in their lives."

"Uh-huh..." Ginny remarked, still unsure of where Harry was going with this.

"Think about it" Harry started "we were just talking about Ron and Lavender's happiness, and now you and Dean are nice and cosy, plus, I can start on mine."

"I suppose so." Ginny affirmed. "Hang on, what did you mean by _you can start on yours_?"

"I meant" Harry continued, struggling to keep the laughter out of his voice because of what he was about to say, "I can hardly look for happiness peacefully when you're crushing on me and chasing me around all the time, now can I?" Then the laughter broke out of him, and Hermione joined in. Ginny did too, although mildly because a pinkish tinge was appearing on her face in addition to a newly-found warmth. They finished their breakfast, and the Hall emptied. After the faculty had left to begin lessons, Harry and Hermione were the only Gryffindors left. At that moment, Luna made a beeline and swiftly pecked Harry on the cheek. He returned it greatly, but Luna when noticed Hermione, her feet started up. Harry whispered in Luna's ear

"I'll tell you at break." and let her go.

After History of Magic, Luna trekked off to that empty fourth-floor classroom Harry had told her to meet him in. She had been thinking what murder History of Magic was, but lightened up inside at thoughts of Harry. When she saw him in the classroom, she hugged him instantly, but like she had at the end of breakfast, stopped when she saw Hermione. "It's OK, Luna. I know about you two. There's no reason to hide in front of me." Hermione said, momentarily finding Luna's reaction a bit funny.

"And _how_ did you find out Hermione?" Luna asked, mysteriously curious as she always was.

"Harry told me, with no regrets. Right, Harry?" At Hermione's statement, Harry playfully punched her in the arm.

"Yes, I did tell her, but only because I felt she was the only person I could."

"That, and I saw the clues he gave me." Hermione mocked.

"Like...?" Luna asked, wanting her to spill the beans.

"Like blushing when your name was mentioned, producing blue and bronze sparks, and making random lisping sounds with the letter 'l' to signify your initials. Oh, ow!' Hermione remarked, as she got playfully punched for the second time.

"Oh, that's so sweet Harry!" Luna declared, grabbing him into a near bone-crushing hug.

"Whoa." Hermione exclaimed "Calm down, you two!", glancing at Harry like he was the Marauder-esque one.

"Hey!" Harry retorted, defending himself. "_She's_ the one who nearly crushed my bones."

"Hang on." Luna cut in, turning serious. "Does Ginny know about me and Harry, Hermione?"

"No, and we're not telling her." Harry replied.

"I'm forbidden to tell anyway." Hermione said in a ventriloquist-controlling-the-puppet way, adding to the act by moving her arms awkwardly yet comically.

"OK, but just in case" Luna said airily, once she'd stopped laughing "we should make a pact, so no-one of us tells Ginny."

"What's the punishment?" Hermione asked, wondering about Luna's wise solutions. "Oh... let's just say it's one of _your_ hexes Hermione." Harry wondered for a second, then got it.

"Aha! It's that hex that produces pimples to form 'sneak'!" he realised, chortling at the memory of Cho's friend all full of scars. Once she'd stopped laughing, Luna snapped back to reality.

"Yes. That's the one. OK you two, remember this phrase: _Trio es inconcessus ut producto valde specialis_. Now let's make our wands form an upside-down Y." They did so.

"One, two, three. _Trio es inconcessus ut producto valde specialis!_" the trio said together, and a purple ball formed where the wands had met.

"You and your Latin incantations, Luna!" Hermione conjectured. "Where do you get that knowledge?"

"Hey, hey, she's not a Ravenclaw for nothing!" Harry added, making Luna go a delicate shade of magenta.

"From my mother." Luna said, a slight tear trailing down her cheek. Harry put her face on his shoulder to help - he knew about the accident.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Mrs. Lovegood was an experimental spell-tester." Harry said, getting slightly choked up himself. "One day she was trying something out - and it went a bit wrong. On Luna's ninth birthday". At this point, Luna gave an audible sniff.

"I'm sorry, Luna". Hermione spoke with a strain in her voice.

"Thanks, Hermione. She had a great life. Most of the pure Latin spells I cast were from her. Like _trio es inconcessus ut producto valde specialis_. It means 'the trio are forbidden to divulge the great secret'."

"That's true" laughed Harry, then all of a sudden remembered something. "And _Aufero brain vexo_?"

"Remove the brain irritation." Luna remarked, laughing softly.

"Aufero brain vexo?" Hermione asked, clearly perplexed.

"A spell to remove Wrackspurts." Luna revealed. "I used it on Harry yesterday in the Hog's Head".

"She's got a mind that's likely to go anywhere." Harry murmured fondly.

"Ha-ha-ha. Luna da Vinci." laughed Hermione, cracking at the spontaneous joke she'd made. "Luna da Vinci?" Luna asked, truly lost for the connection.

"A rip-off of Leonardo da Vinci, an all-around clever Muggle fellow who tried his hand at everything." Harry explained.

"Oh, ha ha. And besides, Hermione, don't feel bad about my mum. She had a wonderful Latin vocabulary - that's how she came up with all those incantations. And it's where my name comes from. The night I was born, September 24th, there was a full moon in the sky."

"Does Latin play a big part in your family?" Hermione pondered with interest. "Actually yes. It must have been a clear night when I was born, because my father says he could see my mother's namesake as well - the constellation Andromeda. Every year on my birthday I go out and sleep under the stars, right under that constellation, remembering the good times." Hermione handed Luna a handkerchief as a few tears fell from the Ravenclaw's face.

"Hey, don't be sad, I'm sure she smiling down on you." Harry related, kissing her on the forehead. "Oh, good god. We've got Potions, Herm." he realised, and Hermione went rushing off.

"Oh, I've got that next, after Herbology." Luna skipped behind them.

"I'll put in a good word for you. Slughorn should be aware of the truest Ravenclaw in the school." Harry said. Luna kept on skipping, but went crimson.

Ginny settled down to Charms, confident that she would master Levicorpus at last. Throughout the DA meetings it was the one spell she'd never been able to quite get the hang of. After a gruelling hour, she managed it. In the corridor, she tried it with very humourous results. Romilda Vane, the brunette who hadn't had the guts to ask Harry into her compartment on the train in September (Neville had said), was walking along unconcernedly. _Oh this opportunity is too good to miss_, Ginny thought, her Fred-and-George-type instinct kicking in. "Levicorpus!" she exclaimed, sending Romilda shooting up to then flip in the air. _There's an image. I'll be sure to tell Harry what Romilda's undergarments look like_, Ginny thought viciously. _After all, that's what she wants Harry to know in the end_. A wave of remorse then crashed over her. _She's probably got a crush on Harry because he's famous_, Ginny thought. _I probably should cut her a break_. Then, for the second time that day, the Chaser's cheeks turned pink and that strange warmth built up in her face. What on _earth_ was the matter with her?.

**AN: The plot thickens! Hermione knows about Harry and Luna's relationship, Ginny has vague suspicions about their bond being deeper than friends (oh dear), and the couple just spend their spare time bonding (cue Awww noises because of their cuteness).**

**The reason I put down the warning of shrewd!Hermione is because she'll be loyal and keep the secret, but she has to pretend she doesn't know anything about it. **

**I have one major question to ask readers: How did I do with Ginny? She's **_**murder**_** to try and write for me, personally, out of the Ministry-crew girls. Hermione is fine, and Luna's a **_**breeze**_** because I can click with her quirkiness instantly, but Ginny's hard as **_**HELL**_** to write.**

**For any astronomy buffs, there **_**was**_** a full moon in the sky on September 24th, 1980. We don't know Luna's birthday in cannon. It's between September and May because no one says she shouldn't be at the Final Battle. I looked at the star signs and decided Luna was a Libra by personality, then checked when the full moon was for Libras in 1980, and voila! I made Sept 24 her birthday. Yes, I know Tonks' mother is called Andromeda too for anybody who's going to point that out, but I was searching visible constellations in the United Kingdom in September, and Andromeda is the only one with a female name, so there you go.**

**There is a subtle joke in the title **_**again**_** if you care to squint, and as for Snape's brief cameo (which was fun to write)… any idea **_**why**_** he's bullying Ginny? Guess in your reviews!**


	3. Brown Eyes Go Cold

**Brown Eyes Go Cold**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. This is the trilogy which I started my fanfiction writing career with - so be positive because I think it's my magnum opus. Here is the final bit in the saga. To fill in questions, Snape was bullying Ginny because she looks like Lily, but has eyes similar to James. The joke in the last story's title was because it's a pun on The Golden Trio, but I changed it because of the purple ball that emerges after Harry, Luna and Hermione put their wands together. And because purple is a mix of Gryffindor red with Ravenclaw blue. For people who wonder why I exclude Ron from this story, it's because he wouldn't understand about Harry's feelings towards Luna. He makes fun of her anyway. Lousy git. Enjoy the last part of the trilogy!**

Harryhad always dreaded that long familiar walk down to the dungeons, but with Slughorn teaching Potions, the sense of dread lessened - he was kinder than Snape by quite a far stretch, and seemed to decrease the pressure, despite the NEWT-standard work. Harry smiled as he thought about Slughorn's somewhat laid-back attitude to the standards. He could hear Hermione's voice in his head. _Why is he scaling back the pressure? It's NEWT level! He should be telling us to work harder!_ "Oh, Hermione." Harry said audibly - nobody was around on his route.

"Relax, it's good if he scales it back. It becomes easier." He was still chuckling as he entered the dungeons - by complete surprise, he was first in. "Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn exclaimed, clearly delighted at his presence. "Hello sir."

"Well that makes up half of the star-duo of NEWT students."

"Oh, well..." Harry shrugged, caught off-guard by Slughorn's modesty.

"And there is one OWL student who does seem to stand out." the rotund professor continued. "Yes, Harry." he said, reading the questioning look in Harry's eyes. "Miss Lovegood does have some very good skills."

"I thought you should be aware, sir." Harry mentioned. "She's a very good friend of mine and I know how she is at Potions. She's told me how her OWL course seems easy to her."

Harry struggled to keep the humour-filled tone out of his voice for the next sentence. "But that is predictable, because you're so laid-back about higher level education for exams.", finally breaking and chortling as he sat down, just as nearly all the class came in and settled down.

"Don't worry, Harry" Slughorn replied, once he too had stopped laughing. "The NEWTs do get harder. This should be pleasant news for Miss Granger, who flies through the work - oh, speak of the devil!" Hermione bustled in, looking very windswept.

"Sorry Professor Slughorn, Arithmancy was murder... the class struggled to leave on time..."

"Never mind." Slughorn responded, knowing what she was like with punctuality - indeed, in Harry's memory this was the first time ever Hermione had been tardy.

"Anyway, down to business!" Slughorn asserted, going over to the NEWT-standard potions. "Today we will be brewing Amortentia, as Miss Granger told us a few months ago, is the most powerful love potion in the world." They got to brewing, which, to Harry's slight dismay, was more challenging than expected.

"There you go, Hermione. It's harder. Happy?" Harry implied, a slight edge to his voice. Slughorn had overheard this, and came over to their table.

"Yes, it is harder. Harry told me you're becoming frustrated with my -" Slughorn paused to form air quotes with his fingers "easy and laid-back method of teaching". "Well sir, this _is_ a NEWT course. I expect challenges." Hermione said, very slightly peeved that Harry had told Slughorn, but all three laughed as Slughorn left the two students to brew in peace. As the potion settled, Harry was startled at the resulting smell, but remembering what Hermione had said in September, kind of half-expected it. "Oh." he whispered, so Hermione could hear.

"What?" she said, truly intriuged by what Harry smelt.

"Thestral hair and radishes" he mouthed. A knowing expression crossed Hermione's face. After Potions, they went down to the Common Room to talk about it in depth at break. "Maybe it was a coincidence. I mean, Slughorn told me Luna was doing well in her OWL course." Harry said, his brain slightly off-balance.

"I'm sure it wasn't that. It means you care about her deeply."

"I do. I guess there was no need to be surprised about it anyway." Hermione shook her head at Harry's comment.

"Look, Harry, just tell Luna what you smelt. I know she'll be pleased."

Ginny and Luna met up outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after break, as was their custom for History of Magic. Ginny had been a bit non-resilient towards that meeting place at first, but Luna had told her to get past bad memories.

"Why we decided to take History of Magic for OWL I do not have a clue!" Ginny seethed.

"Yes, I'm beginning to regret that choice as well." Luna said, sharing her friend's feelings, but brightening up near the windows - but Ginny didn't see what was outside the panes. A hare and stag were running side-by-side out on the grounds. _Me and Harry_, she thought. She was always one to see the spiritual side of things, being a Libra by birth and fitting the description so aptly it scared some people. She laughed.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, umm..." Luna prayed something would save her. "I just saw a horse galloping nearby. I think it means you may be ambling greatly in the future."

"Oh, that's right. Your gift of making fortune predictions via patronuses." Ginny looked outside, and a horse was indeed galloping in the left-most window.

"I wonder if fortune will change for you as soon as hares come across the grounds."

"Who knows?" Luna replied. "Maybe Hermione will befriend Rita Skeeter as soon as otters come into the lake."

"Anyway, we'll be in the lake if we don't hurry up. C'mon."

At lunch, Harry and Hermione were the first students into the Great Hall, having shot out of double DADA as soon as possible (Ron, much to all three's shock, had detention - it turned out that he hadn't copied half of Snape's Inferi notes on the blackboard). Harry drew a diagram of two adjacent Y's on a spare piece of parchment and put an extra line on the end of the 'left stroke' of the lower Y. Hermione was befuddled at what it was. Harry levitated the parchment over to midway down the Ravenclaw table. "It's Andromeda, Herm." Harry said, with slight emotion in his voice. Hermione responded with a knowing look in her eyes. Later, in the middle of lunch, Harry caught Luna's eye. All she could manage was to mouth "Thanks, Harry." and draw a stag with her finger right over her heart. Harry was so touched he went pink. That night, he murmured something in bed, and his wand formed an engraving of the code XXIV-IX-MCMLXXX on his bedpost, but casting a charm over it so only he could see it. In the Ravenclaw dorms, Luna was doing the same thing with the code XXXI-VII-MCMLXXX. Suddenly a Muggle melody came into her head. _Purple haze all in my brain, lately things just don't seem the same. Acting funny, but I don't why. Excuse me while I kiss the sky_.

Luna reflected things were changing on the romantic front. The purple haze was a batch of Harry-induced Wrackspurts. Kissing the sky was basically a Thestral ride. It all made metaphorical sense. Harry suddenly had another snippet of that melody in his head in the Gryffindor dorms - Luna had seemed to send it telepathically. _Purple haze, all around. Don't know if I'm coming up or down. Am I happy or in misery? Whatever it is that girl put a spell on me_. Harry realised he was happy about his love life, but in misery about the NEWTs. And Luna had definitely put a spell on him from the moment he saw her in his fifth year. Over the week Hermione had joked with Harry and Luna that she felt she was a Secret-Keeper to 'the soppiest Fidelius Charm in the world', but she didn't mind - she was happy for them. And anytime she chatted with Ginny, she surely kept her lips sealed at times. Ginny was a bit annoyed when Hermione tried to steer their conversations towards schoolwork when Ginny suggested in-depth girl talk. Hermione shepherded away from the girl talk for a perfectly good reason - the redhead would surely want to talk about relationships, and for Luna's sake, Hermione prayed her Ravenclaw friend wouldn't get dragged in.

Luna just had the most joyous Care of Magical Creatures lesson. The stars must have been smiling down on her, or maybe it was just a chance of the OWLs, but the topic had been Thestrals. She'd raced through the lesson, knowing everything. Harry had been right, she wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing. Talk about the best lesson last! She was in an extremely euphoric state, even moreso than usual, and she knew it. Floating through the corridors, she saw Harry. "Fun Magical Creatures lesson?" "Yes. How did you know?"

"Being near-intimate friends with the gamekeeper doesn't come without _some _benefits. Come on." Harry chuckled, leading Luna into the grounds.

"Been learning about our sable-winged friends?"

"Do you have spies or something?" Luna wondered, faux-slapping him on the arm. "No. I didn't even know that you had. Just guessing. After all, we both have a special connection with Thestrals." He looked at her straight on with his eyes. The green found the silvery-blue, and they both saw it in each other's look - that weird feeling of true love cushioning an inner sadness.

"And now, the journey de résistance!" Harry announced as they reached the enclosure and he climbed onto a Thestral.

"Will you board your chariot Miss Lovegood?" Harry asked in a mock-valet voice, extending his hand.

"OK, Mr. Potter, if you really want to play it that way" Luna replied in her most dreamy and far-away voice she'd ever done.

Harry had ridden a Thestral a couple of times, and once beside Luna, but he'd never ridden one with her. Her featherweight hands fitted around his waist like nothing he'd ever felt. Waiting for the perfect moment for his plan, he kept gliding. Suddenly Luna slid forward, her chest pressing slightly into Harry's spine, and her head resting peacefully on his neck. Harry's brain responded instantly. _Let's rock 'n' roll_.

"Ready?" Harry asked, quivering with happiness, knowing his companion would get a true kick out of this.

"For what?" Luna replied, also quivering, but with anticipation.

"To mirror a song title." Luna rolled her eyes a bit. Being in Harry and Hermione's company had given the dreamy blonde a good knowledge of Muggle music.

"What might that be?"

"Luna in the Sky with Diamonds!" Harry exclaimed, sending the Thestral through the clouds. From Luna's squeals and firmer grip on his waist he could tell she was euphoria-crazy. Harry himself had only breached the level of the troposhere once, and it was nothing compared to this. Every time the Thestral springboarded off a cloud it felt like they were one step closer to heaven. He might have had steps to go, but Harry knew Luna was already there. He could hear her laughter. It was like velvet on skin, almost musical. After the ride, they bade each other goodbye, saddened that their quality time was over.

Ginny didn't like unpleseant sensations disturbing her calming broom laps. But that sudden drenching cold was something she couldn't ignore. _Dementors_, she thought, petrified. "Expecto patronum!" she shouted, thinking of when she wished Harry good luck at platforms 9/10 when she was three weeks past her tenth birthday. Following the silver shadow of the horse, she found the silver misty forms of a hare and stag. "Oh, Harry!" Ginny ran to him once she had almost crashed trying to dismount.

"Hey, Gin." Harry responded, patting her awkwardly as she encased him in her arms.

"I-I-I th-thought... D-D-Dement-"

"We did too." Luna said, the moonlight aura around her shaking a bit.

"Just a ferocious wind." Harry implied. "Besides, you two have OWLs to worry about."

"Oh, we worry alright Harry. Don't think that we don't." the fifth-years said in unison, sarcastically.

"Well, I can't have two of my dearest friends deprived of their good souls before such important exams, now can I?" Harry remarked, ruffling their hair simultaneously, but his left hand lingered on Luna's blonde streaks for a millisecond longer than his right ruffled Ginny's ginger lion-like mane.

"Why are you two out here?" Ginny pried.

"Er...just star-gazing." Harry said, thinking quickly.

"Turns out Harry and I share a passion for the night sky. We thought we'd look for Libra and Leo - our birth signs."

"Well, Harry." Ginny said tentatively "I didn't know you were into astrology."

"As the Boy-Who-Lived you try to don a mask and keep your true side hidden." the raven-haired boy remarked, feeling a certain truth in what he'd just said.

"Well I can understand that, and sneaking out to find truthfulness - look at me and my night-time Quidditch laps. We Gryffindors take risks. But Luna!" Ginny eyed her friend with mock horror. "Surely Ravenclaws know better to break rules? Where's the trademark intelligence?"

"It's still there. You don't think wearing that lion hat transmitted some Gryffindor courage? In fact if I knew about your night-time wanderings I would have worn it." Luna chuckled - Harry of course ventured off track, because that laugh was like nothing else. Ginny saw the wispy thin puffs of smoke as soon as she put on the Spectrespecs - a birthday gift from Luna in August.

"I thought sensed some brain distractions."

"What can we say?" Luna replied. "Wrackspurts move pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while you could miss them. That's why I have the siphons on me." Harry tried to think straight and keep a passive face as Luna did Aufero brain vexo.

"Well, I'll leave you two to star-gaze." Ginny said, mounting her broom and flying up to her dorm window which she'd left open.

"_That_ was a close call." Harry exhaled, truly amazed they'd managed to duck out of revealing it to Ginny.

"I hope Hermione's curse doesn't strike." Luna said, herself worried about how close Ginny had come to finding out.

"You don't really wear a metaphorical mask, do you?"

"So-so. Like I said, it's hard being who I am. But with you it all melts away." Harry leaned in, and Luna responded without hesitation. Each other knew what was going on in the other's mind. _The fear of being found out makes for great romantic moments_. The next day, Harry passed a note to Hermione telling her to come up to his dorm after she'd finished lunch. He couldn't say it aloud because Ginny was there, tracing a Leo on the table with her finger, looking at Harry with a questioning but fiery look in her eyes. She muttered mutely, but Harry could read lips, and he couldn't believe what he saw on them. _Why don't you come star-gazing with me tonight, Harry? We're both Leos after all_. Harry bolted off to his first lesson.

"_What_ did you say to him?" Hermione asked acidly, her eyes boring into Ginny, searching for the answer. Ginny decided it was time to play introverted suck up.

"Nothing." she maintained in her honey-toned childish voice she used when she took on this persona.

Hermione entered Harry's dorm to see him and Luna with dreamily guilty looks on their faces.

"All right, who gets the hex?" she asked waspishly.

"No-one. It's just... Ginny's being terribly inquisitive." Harry replied. "You saw what she was doing at breakfast."

"I thought she was doing _something_. When I asked her she put on that honey voice."

"That's because she saw me and Harry out in the grounds last night." Luna conveyed.

"To throw her off the scent I made up the story that we were star-gazing." Harry added. "Then at breakfast she asked me to come star-gazing with her. She knows I'm a Leo just like her."

"Why can't she go star-gazing with her lover-boy Dean Thomas?" Hermione asked. "Well, because Ginny's hit him with at least six Bat-Bogey Hexes." Luna declared. "_What?_" Harry and Hermione were remarkably stunned, pining for more information on this new development.

"Yes. Ginny told me outside Moaning Myrtle's place yesterday. Dean has been abusing Felix Felicis. Ginny didn't approve of the habit. After a few hexes, he calmed down." Luna's silvery-blue orbs darted around in their sockets. "She wants to keep it quiet, so they're being friendly to each other. But I can tell it's taking a lot of willpower for them to not lash out. Ginny's yellow aura is gradually turning olive because of the emotional decay Dean's black one is giving it."

Harry was transfixed as the love of his life gave off a purely faithful white glow all over, as she always did whenever she did one of her philosophical statements. He whispered something in her ear. She laughed, and kneeled at his feet. Hermione's face was plastered with confusion.

"Arise, Dame Lovegood." Harry said a posh voice, setting his wand on Luna's right shoulder then her left, using it like a Muggle sword. Luna rose majestically, then all three cracked into fits of giggles.

"Oh, curses. The chivalry's between switched." Harry realised.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked, laughter still running on her lips.

"I mean, traditionally I'd be made a knight and then-" Harry paused, to let a laugh escape. "-I'd scoop up my beloved and ride into the sunset. Oh, what the hey. I'll do it anyway!" He scooped Luna up in his arms, sweeping her off her feet, and kissed her passionately. She laughed softly. This was all too much for Hermione as far as the sentiment was concerned. She let out a long and drawn-out "Awwwwww!" that made Harry and Luna smirk and titter. The next day Luna could be seen being as quirky as usual, but her earrings had changed. They weren't radishes. They were Muggle earrings, and doe-shaped ones. She'd told her handful of close friends that she'd had a dream where she rescued a doe that was being hunted and it left an impact. But Harry and Hermione knew the truth.

On whim, Harry had bought Luna the earrings after she told him how amazing she thought his patronus was. This had forced Harry to produce his signature stag just from thinking about Luna, and it had been the brightest he'd ever seen it.

"There's a double meaning to why I bought you those." Harry had said the day he gave Luna the earrings, suspecting the theory in his mind was true.

"What might that be?"

"Well, they say whenever you finally find your soul mate, your Patronus changes to theirs." Harry had then looked into Luna's eyes, seeing past the mist and into her heart. A doe was metaphorically etched there - the female counterpart to his stag. He knew it.

"Expecto patronum!" Luna had exclaimed, thinking of the moment she'd joined the DA. A doe came leaping out of her wand, dazzling white.

"I suppose that's true." Luna laughed, pulling Harry in for a very passionate embrace. In the back of his mind Harry knew Ginny was probably temperamental about Dean, but he couldn't get past the angsty feeling of her using him as an emotional remedy, and it bugged him. A modified version of a Muggle song played in his head when thought about her being the centre of his affections. _Oh move over Ginerva, let Luna take over_. He laughed. After that, the former DA room became their night-time meeting spot because of what it meant to the couple.

Ginny was disturbed in her mind. She just couldn't put her finger on it. How did she do it? She'd finally conquered Levicorpus, but then she started to lose the ability. It must have been her wandwork. Her personal life was fine - Dean had stopped with his habit, their romance was back, so what was the problem? She didn't know. Being the great friend she was, Hermione offered some advice to Ginny.

"Personally Gin, if I ever lost knowledge of how to do a spell-" _Tchah!_ Ginny thought._ Like Hermione could lose spell knowledge. That'll be the day. _"-I'd try to metaphorically retrace my steps. In other words, you started doing Levicorpus last year in the DA room. Go along the seventh-floor corridor and find the Room of Requirement, and try practising in there once you've set it to the Dumbledore's Army layout."

"Thanks, Herm."

"No problem at all." One day Ginny decided to try Hermione's solution, and trekked up to the seventh-floor corridor. She walked past the necessary space in the wall three times, concentrating on what she needed, and a door appeared. She walked into the room. What met her eyes was most unexpected, and a little - OK, strike that - _extremely_ disappointing.

Harry and Luna were lazing on a velvety sofa in a large room full of their home comforts. Luna was lying on Harry's shoulder, Harry stroking her shimmering blonde waves and feeding her Honeydukes chocolates from a heart-shaped box as she drifted off to sleep. _Oh hell no! _Ginny thought, the classic Weasley temper building in her crimson face - reddened with anger.

"Hey! You two!" Ginny said in a raised voice.

"Did you hear something Harry?" Luna breathed.

"Nope. Must be an infestation. I'll get the siphons." Harry replied. Ginny lost her temper, and she exploded.

"LUNA ALCEDONIA LOVEGOOD!" she shrieked. Luna woke, clearly fazed from a near-dream state.

"Hey!" Harry retorted, angry that Ginny had spoiled the moment. He and Luna stood up.

"What?" Ginny fired back in an ice-cold steely voice.

"I'll tell you _what_. You have no right to intrude on me and the love of my life-" (at this point, Luna had gone maroon). Ginny shrieked again with derisive laughter, her brown eyes going cold.

"_The love of your life? _Ha! Impedimenta!" Recognising the jinx, Luna leaped in front of Harry. It hit her with force and sent her backwards. Thankfully the sofa cushioned her fall.

"What was that for?" Harry hissed, rage boiling in his ears. "Periculum!" he screamed. Red sparks fiercely hit Ginny. While she was down, Harry rushed over to Luna and cast Ferula on her injury.

"So it's true... are you two really together?" Ginny squawked submissively, weakened by Harry's hex. Luna helped her up onto the sofa.

"Yes, we are. Sorry we didn't tell you before, Ginny."

"So that's why you went magenta when Harry waved the other day?" Luna nodded. "We recently clicked we both had feelings for each other."

"Anyway, Gin." Harry asked, slight angst in his voice. "Why all the hexes and screaming?"

"Just a state of shock." Ginny said, moisture in her eyes. "And before you say it Harry-" she had read the look in his emerald orbs and saw his lips form something "-yes I am with Dean, but it still shocked me, seeing my childhood crush with my best friend."

"I guess we can understand." Luna said. Ginny turned her head to her friend. "Thanks. Oh, Luna I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, noticing the bandages.

"No problem. Episkey!" Luna locked eyes with Harry - the history with that spell still lingered.

"So... since when have you two been lovebirds?" Ginny asked, the Fred-and-George-ish glint back in her eye.

"Three weeks, but the feelings have been there for longer." Harry maintained.

"For me it was when Harry smiled at my Patronus." Luna said.

"And for you, Harry?" Ginny asked, purely curious. Harry went crimson - he knew Ginny would get iffy about the answer. "Lurvatfurzite." he mumbled, hoping she wouldn't get that.

"Sorry?"

"L-l-love at first sight, back when we shared that carriage with Luna last September." "Oh." Ginny was stunned.

"Actually, speaking of Patronuses, Luna why don't you show Ginny yours?" Harry said.

"OK. Ginny..." Luna stammered "I really am sorry about this, but... Expecto patronum!" A doe came streaking out of her wand.

"A doe...?" Ginny was aghast.

"Yes, mine is the counter to Harry's stag." Luna smiled apologetically.

"So that old folk story about soul mates and patronuses is true." More moisture crept up in Ginny's eyes. Harry looked at Luna, and she nodded, knowing what he wanted to do.

"Look, Ginny." Harry said, looking her right in the eyes. "Don't worry. We're still good friends. And I'll always love you like a sister." He put his arm around her and wiped her tears away. "I promise you'll always be the third wheel to us." Luna laughed at Harry's statement, and chimed in.

"Yes, for sure. Our first girl will be named Andromeda Ginerva, and you'll be godmother."

"Really?" Ginny was shocked with happiness and threw the couple into a fierce group hug. "Then I wish you all the best."

"Thank you. I knew you'd be cool about this." Harry said.

"One thing, though." Luna said in mock-stern voice.

"Mhm?"

"Ginny, you're going to have stop sketching Leos with your finger." Ginny blushed. "You two weren't star-gazing anyway, were you?"

"No. Having a moment." It was Luna's turn to blush. "Anyway, the drenching cold wasn't Dementors, but there is a solution to terrible waves of cold." Harry thought about it, then it dawned on him.

"Oh, let me guess. Heliopaths by any chance?"

"Yes." Luna's smile was plastered across her face.

"Spirits of fire." Harry explained to a bemused Ginny.

"I can see Luna's put a spell on you if you believe in her creatures." the redhead remarked.

"Hey, all you need to do is believe from here." Luna said, pointing to her heart. "Not here.", pointing to her brain.

"I guess that's true." Ginny retorted. Harry cracked up laughing.

"Geez, Ginny. You looked as though you needed the siphons." From then on, Ginny supported Harry and Luna with everything they did, seperately and together. A decade later, when Andromeda Ginerva Potter was born on August 11th, 2006, Harry said to Ginny "We thought the best gift for you on your 25th birthday was your goddaughter." Everything worked out fine.

**AN: And so the trilogy bows out. '****Ginny shrieked again with derisive laughter, her brown eyes going cold' is where the title for this one comes from. ****The 'telephatic' song done when Harry and Luna are engraving each other's birthdates (they're doing 31/7/1980 and 24/9/1980, if you don't really know Roman numerals) is Jimi Hendrix's 'Purple Haze'. I thought it would fit, plus Hendrix's music is perfect to match Luna's psychedelic personality. When Harry does that modified lyric '****Oh move over Ginerva, let Luna take over****' it's an adaptation of 'Oh move Rover, let Jimi take over' from the Hendrix song 'Fire'. Luna's quote '****Wrackspurts move pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while you could miss them' is a rip-off of 'Life moves pretty fast, if you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it' from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. ****And just so you know, here's what happens between 1996 and 2006, since I didn't cover the seventh one. Apologies in advance, prepare for a long AN to fill that decade.**

**At Dumbledore's funeral, Harry gives Luna a promise ring, telling her they resume their relationship if they both survive - he **_**doesn't**_** break up with her. But Dean splits with Ginny at the funeral. Luna visits the Burrow on Harry's 17th to give him a celebratory kiss. (It's not Ginny who does it this time, ha) At Bill and Fleur's wedding, the couple share a dance, giving each other a 'goodbye' gaze at the end, knowing danger will come soon and they'll have to part. Since Harry isn't dating Ginny, he doesn't give the infamous 'intimidating' speech to Krum. Actually, Harry defends Xenophilius whole-heartedly when Krum kicks up a fuss about the Hallows sign. What about the doe Patronus by the Lake, since Luna's changed? Well, since Harry trusts Luna not to do anything that risky, he deduces it's not her. At Shell Cottage they reunite and get quite cosy (Awww... so cute.) When Ginny tells Luna to take Harry to the Ravenclaw Common Room, it's her act of loyalty to them, shutting Cho out. **

**Harry thinks of Luna's lips on his when he sacrifices himself in the Forest. When Luna distracts them all after the final duel, Harry mouths 'Thank you Luna, I love you' before seeking out Ron and Hermione. In September '98, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville return for their '8th year', and Harry and Luna's relationship becomes public - as does the budding romance between Ginny and Neville. After Hogwarts, Harry and Ron go on Auror courses, Hermione spreads S.P.E.W. to get people interested, Ginny gets on the Harpies as Chaser, Neville does a lot of plant-related jobs, even working in a magical apothecary for a time, but isn't Herbology professor (yet), and Luna writes for the **_**Quibbler**_** after a one-year Healer internship at St. Mungo's. On October 18th, 2002, Harry and Luna get married, with Ginny as maid of honour. Neville and Ginny tie the knot soon after (Ron and Hermione had done it three years before). Rose Hermione Weasley is born on April 13th, 2006 and Andromeda Ginevra Potter is born on August 11th, 2006.**


End file.
